Kinship
by TheAnonymousSignature
Summary: Celestia and Luna's older brothers are found after being gone for eons, and Celestia and Equinox, the second oldest of the family, have a little chat. I don't really know where I'm going with this, so for now consider this a one shot. I don't have a lot of experience writing but, this little short came to my mind while watching the season two pilot.


Everyday in Equestria is full of change, from the Tall Tale to Baltimare, the land of Equestria is always changing with ebb and flow of time. I guess that's why we find so much comfort in the things that remain the same, whether it be our friends, or our family.

"Celestia, can I...ask you something?"

That's true for royalty, just as it is for us everyday ponies.

"Hm? What is it Equinox?"

Equinox, King Equinox, King of Equestria, or at least, one of them.

"What's happened to the Equestria, since Solstice and I have been asleep?"

For years, he and his brother, Solstice, have slept through the ebb and flow of time, remaining practically unchanged despite being alive for eons. Solstice, the eldest, was found sealed within the top of Smokey Mountain. Equinox, the second oldest, was found buried beneath Macintosh Hills, just off Appleloosa. They awoke only a week prior, but that was all the time needed to acclimate themselves to the new Equestria.

"To be honest, it would take a lot of time to go through and recount everything..."

That is an understatement, when the two royal brothers parted with their crowns, Celestia was just a filly and Luna was a toddler who spent her days clinging to the back of Solstice when he was present. To see the two so...grown up, is one of the hardest things that the two brothers have had to come to terms with. They missed out on the childhood of their own sisters, and even worse, they relinquished their crowns and powers, along with the responsibilities that come with, on them. A choice that they have fought with many times during their slumber.

"I've got time, little sister."

"I know you do Equinox."

"What I want to know, is are you and Luna doing alright by yourself? Do you two need help? If you do, just say the word and Solstice and I-"

"Thank you Equinox, but that your intervention will not be necessary...I appreciate the offer though, It's nice to know you and Solstice are still thinking about us even after all these years."

There is rarely a moment when Solstice and Equinox don't think about their younger siblings. The time after they left Equestria was difficult, their parents were near their end, but the exodus of the two brothers forced their parents to take over the kingdom in their weakened state, and in the end, losing the kingdom to Discord, god of chaos.

"Of course we'd still be thinking about you, we're family after all."

"I know Equinox...and that's why I sent for you, because we're family."

"...I'm afraid I don't understand, what do you mean?"

"Luna and I are your family, but we're not your only family anymore. The royal family has grown a bit since you and Solstice left. So I thought it was as good a time as any to introduce you two to the newer entries in the royal bloodline."

"...You want Solstice and I to show the rookies the ropes?"

"No! No not at all!"

"Then...what?"

"We want you two to spend time with them, like you did with Luna and I."

A chance at redemption for the two brothers has just been presented, given to them by the very family they abandoned no less, and while Equinox and Solstice are willing, a part of them still feels like they aren't ready to return to the royal family. After all, being asleep for that long doesn't mean you've learned from your mistake, only that you feel remorse about it, if anything at all.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea? After all Solstice and I have been gone for a long time...Equestria is a different place now, and honestly...maybe a better place without King Solstice or King Equinox. Maybe it's better this way Tia, after all nopony here remembers us, and I've yet to see the bad side to that."

Equinox has a point, while he and his brother did a fine job during their reign, that was a different time, a different Equestria, but the ponies of this Equestria don't know that, this could very well cause a split between them, ponies may start longing for a time that never was, longing for a kingdom they don't know about; only worried about having things back to normal with Equestria's "rightful" rulers atop their thrones.

That's the problem with nostalgia I suppose...

"That's exactly why you need to do it! Equestria needs to know who the true rulers of Equestria are!"

"Why's that? It's not like it matters, after all we left the kingdom to you and Luna. You two ARE the true rulers of Equestria."

"But that's just it! WE ARE NOT! I STOLE Equestria from you two!"

That's far from the truth, what happened was a nothing more than a display of a child's ignorance, but unable to raise a hoof against one of their own, the two brothers choose to let Celestia have her way, a decision that caused much pain throughout the years.

"You stole nothing Celestia, we gave you two the crowns willingly."

"Only because I-"

"This isn't up for discussion Tia."

"But I-"

"You and Luna are the rulers of Equestria and you've earned that; now, if you want us to spend some time with our kin, then we will do just that, but enough of this true rulers nonsense."

"...Yes, King Equinox."

"It's just Equinox, Princess Celestia. I bid you farewell, I have to go tell Solstice about the new additions to the family tree."

"...Equinox."

"Yes little sister?"

"If I had just asked you...what would you have done?"

We've all forgotten once or twice about our family...not in the sense that we don't remember them, but in the sense that we forget how understanding they can be, how well they can relate to us and understand what we're going through, sure they may not have gone through it themselves, but that never stops them from supporting us. Family is the first set of friends we ever make, and we can sometimes forget that there is a bond there that is practically unbreakable. A bond that not even the ebb and flow of time can break.

Royalty is no different, in her time of weakness, Celestia turned to the help of her so-called "friends" than to talking to her own brothers, and in the end they all suffered for it. In the end it worked out, but that doesn't change the fact that both she and her brothers, made a mistake. A mistake that none of them ever apologized for.

"...I would have taught you how to control my power but...by and by, I would have given you my crown."

Celestia slowly rose from her throne, fighting back against her tears. She knew she should have trusted Equinox, just as Equinox knew he should have stood firm against Celestia and talked to her.

Celestia raced from her throne and lunged into the hoofs of her older brother, her tears finally winning out as they triumphantly rolled down her cheeks.

Equinox in turn, held her, softly petting her hair, cooing words of comfort as his sister sought comfort in the chest of her older brother. Celestia wanted to say sorry, but no matter how hard she tried, the words wouldn't come. She just settled for nuzzling the chest of her older brother, temporarily reverting to the little filly pinning for attention, with her older brother, willing as always, to give it to her.

"I know Tia...I'm sorry too."

That's another thing about family...

You never really have to say you're sorry...because it's the little things like a hug between siblings, that says it all.

That's true for royalty, as much as it is for us ordinary ponies.

signed,

_Anonymous._


End file.
